A quoi cela ressemble ?
by Merry Moca
Summary: PDM, explorateurs du ciel. Spoil sur Masko. Avant le départ, on ne peut s'empécher de penser à la destination à atteindre. Ce que fait Ginger, l'humaine qui voyage à ses côtés. Et lui aussi, il se demande ce à quoi ressemble le passé.


« Dit, Masko… »

Le pokémon vert, qui avançait en tête depuis un moment déjà, se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice, stoppant la marche, et faisant voleter la feuille présente sur sa tête. De ses yeux jaunes, il fixa son amie, attendant la suite de la phrase.

Voyant l'air gêné qu'affichait la jeune fille, il s'autorisa un sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il Ginger ? »

Elle sursauta un peu, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son coéquipier ne lui parle. Elle prit une longue respiration, puis se lança.

« A quoi cela ressemble, le passé ? »

Il se doutait bien que c'était une question de ce genre qu'allait prononcer l'humaine. Ils ne connaissaient tous deux que cette étendue grise et figée que constituait leur présent. Le froid, la peur, le désespoir, faisaient partit de leur quotidien. Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à commencer une quête périlleuse pour supprimer ce futur abominable.

Leur présent. Et eux par la même occasion.

Mais s'ils arrivaient ne serait-ce qu'à partir dans le passé, au moment où ils pourraient influencer drastiquement les événements, ils se retrouveraient sur un territoire totalement inconnus.

C'était normal qu'elle soit anxieuse, lui-même l'était, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

Et comme il la connaissait bien, il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas que nerveuse. Elle était impatiente.

C'était ce sentiment qu'elle devait trouver trop opposé au sérieux de leur mission qui la gênait plus qu'autre chose.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un rire s'échappa. De part se côté presque enfantin qu'elle avait, elle était attendrissante. Et sujette à toutes formes de taquineries de la part de Masko. Loin de s'offusquer du comportement du pokémon, Ginger participa à cette expression de joie, assez rare pour être souligné.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup l'occasion de rire, ils en profitaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Et le comportement timide par rapport au courage dont faisait preuve l'adolescente était un tel paradoxe qu'il en devenait un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux.

Quand ils récupérèrent un temps soit peu de sérieux, ils pensèrent qu'ils avaient tous deux trouvé un bon ami, et ce depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient.

« L'opposé de notre monde. »

La jeune humaine montra clairement que pour elle, cette réponse était loin d'être suffisante, en croisant les bras et gonflant les joues, sourcils froncés.

Elle savait que Masko pouvait très bien ne plus rien dire d'autre, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

« On dirait un Pikachu boudeur, là.

\- 'M'en fiche. »

Sentant que sur ce coup là, il ne fallait pas batailler, au contraire faire semblant de bouder et continuer d'avancer, le pokémon plante poursuivit donc sa progression le long du sentier boisé.

Les pas colérique de son amie lui indiquèrent qu'elle le suivait malgré tout.

« Tu ne peut pas faire marcher ton imagination ?

\- T'en as plus que moi. »

Il soupira un peu, le côté têtu de sa coéquipière était digne de la robustesse d'un Gravalanche. Mais il avait bien besoin, lui aussi, de faire dériver son esprit.

Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les mots glissaient hors de sa bouche.

« Bleu, vert, orange, jaune, toutes les couleurs animeraient ce paysage.

Une brise légère, assez fraîche pour faire frissonner, agiterait les feuilles, donnant un doux bruissement.

L'eau d'un bleu tirant sur le vert s'échouerait sur la plage aux fins grains de sable en un fracassement bordé d'écume avant de se retirer en silence.

De gros nuages blancs se baladeraient dans un ciel immense, tantôt éclairé par un soleil si jaune qu'il en ferait mal aux yeux, tantôt piqueté des milliers d'étoiles blanches dans une toile d'un bleu profond.

Il n'y aurait pas à craindre la méchanceté de certains pokémon, pas à vivre dans la peur.

Pas à vivre caché. »

A la fin de la tirade de Masko, ils savouraient tous deux cette illusion d'un monde qui leur paraissait parfait, dont ils espéraient en explorer les moindre recoins et les plus grands espaces.

Ou du moins en avoir un avant goût arrivés à destination.

Ces mots résonnaient comme le plus doux des miels. Ginger s'était déridée, et montrait clairement un air rêveur.

« La pluie… »

Masko se prit au jeu de répondre à toutes ses questions.

« Froide, bruyante ou discrète, mouillée, abondante, des petits cristaux liquides tombant du ciel. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent encore plus.

« Et la neige ? »

\- Immaculée, tombant en doux flocons sans bruits sur le sol, recouvrant tout d'une infinité blanche qui craque sous les pieds. »

Tous ces mots n'avaient aucuns sens dans ce monde grisâtre, froid et sombre trouveraient leur signification bientôt.

Ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière, toute aussi figée que le reste, les arbres bloqué dans une imitation grotesque de statues terrifiantes.

Seule une pluie de petites lumières blanches éclatantes au centre faisait office de source de lumière. Un petit être apparut au cœur du phénomène, rose et blanc avec de petites ailes agitées.

Le duo fixait l'apparition, à peine surpris.

Parce que c'était ce pokémon ressemblant à une fée qu'ils cherchaient.

« Voici notre guide… Murmura Masko.

\- Notre dernière mission peut commencer. »lui répondit gravement Ginger.

Le pokémon plante approuva. C'était le début de leur ultime voyage.


End file.
